Tanjiro Kamado
Tanjiro Kamado & Inosuke Hashibira vs. Spider Demon (Father) is a battle fought by Demon Slayers Tanjiro & Inosuke against the Father of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. Prologue Following the demise of the Spider Clan's Mother, Tanjiro and Inosuke travel up the mountain and reach a large stream. The former notices the sound of thunder in the distance but doesn't smell any thunder clouds. The pungent odor wafting around the mountain is still interfering with Tanjiro's acute sense of smell. He wants to head towards the sound but Inosuke is difficult coming with him down the mountain despite his injuries. Tanjiro tries to explain the severity of the wounds to the wild boar, but they're interrupted by the sudden appearance of a member of the Spider Clan. Rui's Sister stands on the other side of the stream just as surprised as the humans. Tanjiro didn't notice her because of the acrid smell blocking his sense of smell. Inosuke recklessly runs after her and the girl calls for her father. The giant, muscular demon appears from the sky and nearly crushes Inosuke beneath him. He reveals his intimidating arachnid face and scares the demon slayers. Battle The large Spider Demon demands the humans stay away from his family and crushes the ground with a single punch, creating a shockwave that dissipates the stream. Inosuke is forced back and left open to a right hook from the demon. Tanjiro rushes in to save him and slashes the demon's arm with Water Wheel, leaving only a shallow cut. Tanjiro can't force the blade through and while his blade is stuck, the Spider Demo winds back a punch. Inosuke carves both his blades into the arm of the demon to save his ally. The wild boar is also surprised by the hardness of the demon's skin. The powerful demon throws both the hunters away and Tanjiro worries he might not be able to cut this demon even with a move. The Spider Clan Father repeats to stay away from his family and crushes the rock Tanjiro is perched on. The Demon Slayer moves away in time and Inosuke tries to strike from the air. The demon smacks his side again, sending the wounded boar's body skipping through the river. Inosuke is surprised by his opponent's power and admits he's not at full strength himself. The demon chases Inosuke down the river and Tanjiro follows. The latter uses Lateral Water Wheel with enough force to slice a tree and it crashes directly on top of the pursuing demon. Inosuke is impressed by partner's feat and watches as he prepares his next mind-blowing move. The demon is trapped in the river beneath the tree. Tanjiro prepares the final and most precise form of Water Breathing. It takes a few moments to assume the stance and then Tanjiro tries to unleash it. However, Halfway through his swing, the Spider Demon lifts itself up and blocks the blade with the tree. The Spider Demon turns the tree with such great force that it sends Tanjiro flying away toward another area. The hilt of his sword lessened the shock to Tanjiro's body but the force of the impact is enough to launch him high in the air. Tanjiro warns Inosuke that the demon is a member of the Twelve Kizuki and begs him not to die. Inosuke watches as Tanjiro repeats this until he disappears to another area. The lone boar is caught off guard by his enemy. He turns around to find the Spider Demon standing towering over him with its fist raised. Aftermath Following his ejection from the battlefield, Tanjiro soars through the air for some time before needing to break his fall. He lands safely by using Water Wheel to reduce the impact. After landing, the demon slayer notices the sound of someone screaming in pain. Tanjiro finds Rui abusing his sister with his webs. Rui asks what Tanjiro is doing and states this isn't a stage show. References Navibox Category:Tanjiro Kamado Battles Category:Inosuke Hashibira Battles